It is well known that hot beverages can pose a burn risk to those consuming them. Beverages such as coffee, tea and hot chocolate are commonly served at 160 degrees or hotter which can cause scald burns even if the exposure is brief. Cup lids commonly include an aperture through which consumers can drink the beverage; however, such lids can increase the risk of burns as the user is usually less adept at creating an air/liquid mix through the aperture compared to sipping.
The consumer is typically left with few options when presented with a beverage that is too hot to drink, including simply waiting for the beverage to cool and removing the lid to blow on it. The latter option can present its own safety concerns due to spillage, especially if the consumer is driving. Thus, development of a beverage container having a dedicated interior cooling reservoir is an unmet consumer need.